


Baby Duty

by alaksaniale



Series: Daddy Dean and Papa Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Baby, Brotherly Bonding, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic destiel, M/M, Schmoop, but more about dean and sam, cas will get his say tho, daddy!dean, first baby drama, papa!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaksaniale/pseuds/alaksaniale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Castiel has to go off on a work trip, Dean invites Sammy over to help with their new baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Duty

“So, uh, let’s do it.” He hesitantly glanced at the bed. “Yeah. I got this. I don’t need Cas.” His talking quickly veered off into mumbling to himself. He could do this. He has done this before. Sam gave a snort. Dean looked at his brother with unveiled disgust. 

“Dude. Chill.” Sam told him as he moved closer to the object before examining it. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…………10. Yeah definitely 10. 10 toes.” He moved from the toes to the fingers. “Ten fingers. Ten toes. Two eyes. We can definitely have her in roughly the same condition before Cas comes back.”

“Don’t joke about this.” Dean scolded his younger brother. 

Dean carefully untangled his brother’s gangly limbs from the bundle. Pulling the baby into his arms, he settled her against his chest. His chest tightened in the way it did so often now. From the moment he accepted that he loved Cas, he seemed to carry this warmth in his chest. Waking up beside Cas, talking about Cas, it all stirred this tightness and warmth located in the center of his chest. Now, now it was pretty constant. His baby. Their baby girl. It was amazing. She was amazing. They’d only had her about 3 months, but she was his life. 

They hadn’t been apart for more than a couple of hours before today. Cas, though, had to go help some young hunters that had stumbled across some angel crap. Dean didn’t really know the specifics, but he wouldn’t have left unless it was truly important. So, Dean had called in some reinforcements, Sam. He could take care of his baby girl, but a 3 month old was a trial even when Cas was here. He stroked his baby’s bald head and grinned to himself. He looked up feeling Sam’s eyes on him. 

“See you’re fine.” Sam said gesturing to Dean and the baby. “You don’t need me.” Dean carefully laid his baby girl down on the changing table and set to work getting the necessary supplies.

“I just don’t want to screw up.” He said as he started to undo the yellow onesies with the grey polka dots that declared her ‘Daddy’s Sunshine’, that the baby had been sleeping in. “I- I’ve screwed up a lot of things, and I don’t want to screw up with her, or Cas.” 

Feigning focus on his task, he didn’t meet Sam’s eyes. He balled up the diaper quickly and threw it into the diaper thingy. “Hi, Mary-Ellen. How was your nap?” He said enthusiastically, giving the baby a warm smile. The infant was slowly becoming more and more alert and sleepily look up at Dean before giving a gummy smile, albeit tiredly. The smiles were relatively new; they only started happening about a week and a half ago. With the smile, she looked too much like her father and the warmth in Dean’s chest flared up. “How was your nap? Did you sleep good?” He paused to add baby powder and listen to her cooing. “Awesome! How does some play time sound?” Situating the tiny little shirt and locating some pants, he finished re-clothing Mary-Ellen and brought her to the living room. She had discovered how fun her floor gym was recently and was content to lay in it for long periods of time. She liked the soft crinkly animals that spun around one of the bars and the light up mirror often produced some hilarious faces. 

“Dean, nobody is perfect, but you aren’t going to screw either one of them up.” Sam tried not to sound too exasperated, as he sat himself beside dean. Dean had worked on his self-deprecation a lot, but it still could shine through. 

“I have before.” The comment was soft as he gazed at his baby, who was lazily kicking her feet at her gym. 

“Yeah, everyone has and you learn from it.” 

“Sammy, I just- just don’t want to be like Dad.” Dean’s voice had gotten quieter and deeper, but it seemed to ring in the room. The presence of unmasked problems hung thick in the air. Dean ran a hand over his face. 

“You are nothing like him.” Sam said firmly, but soft. “And hey, you raised me and I didn’t turn out so bad.” Dean stifled a laugh. “Seriously, you have done this before. It’s been a while, but you know what to do. You’ve had her almost 3 months! Plus, Cas wouldn’t leave if he didn’t think you were capable of taking care of your kid.” Dean let out a thoughtful hum, before turning the TV on. 

He hadn’t really been watching the television, too lost in thought and worried about keeping an eye on Mary-Ellen. He checked his watch before scooping up the 10 or so pound baby. He grinned at the baby before lifting up the tiny shirt to blow a raspberry against the baby’s tummy. She smiled again and Dean grinned up at his brother, who was watching with warmth and amusement. 

“Come on, Sammy! It’s tummy time!” He patted the carpet beside him after he carefully placed Mary-Ellen on her stomach. He was laying on his stomach propped up on his elbows. He returned his attention to his daughter, but heard his goliath brother getting up to join him on the carpet. 

“We look ridiculous.” Sam said, as he settled his long body beside his brother in front of his niece. Dean was reaching to grab something from beside the couch. It was a stuffed giraffe that jingled. He walked the giraffe towards his baby girl. 

“Imma get little Mary-Ellen.” Dean said in a goofy tone as he walked the giraffe. As he got the toy close to the baby, she started reaching for it. He walked it closer and closer before she reached out and swiped at it knocking it down. There was a split second where her face scrunched up and both men thought there would be crying, but they were happily surprised when she let out a laugh. A gloriously cute baby laugh. Dean and Sam were flabbergasted. Dean stared slack jawed. He blinked slowly, then turned to look at his brother’s identical look of surprise. Then he let out his own laugh and moved to an upright position. He picked up his baby and nestled her in the crook of his arm. Sam had his phone out and was hastily pressing the speed dial for Cas.

Dean was paying no attention to what Sam was saying to his husband. His main goal was to make his perfect baby laugh again. He walked the giraffe towards the baby and she knocked it down again letting out a loud giggle. Again and Again he did it. He had noticed a few minutes ago that Sam had gotten in touch with Castiel and had him on speakerphone. Finally, he stopped when his baby seemed to need a breather. Sam handed him the phone and bent down to press a kiss to his niece’s downy hair. 

“Dean-” Cas said. His voice was full of emotion.

“Cas.” He replied. There was a beat of silence before he started talking. “Did you hear her?”

“Yes- I—It was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. I am so sorry I missed it.” Some parents said thing like that, the most amazing, most beautiful, but Castiel had once been an Angel of the Lord and when he spoke those superlatives he meant them. Since the dawn of time, this was the most beautiful sound Cas had ever heard. Dean choose not to dwell on this, but to reassure his husband.

“No, no, Cas. You’re here. You can hear her. You were only a second or so late. Just like if you’d been in the library and I called you into the living room.” He told his husband softly. He held his phone up to his ear while he placed Mary-Ellen back down for tummy time. 

“Thanks, Dean. I want to be there to see it. I’ll hurry home.” The low voice assured him.

“In a little bit, we can Skype and you can see her. Hurry home by all means, but you are going to see her laugh by the end of today.” Dean told him with resolve. He thought for a second before speaking again. “Imma put you on speakerphone and see what our little rugrat does.”

“Alright.”

Dean pushed the button and placed the phone beside his baby who was pressing buttons on a toy piano that had no batteries. 

“Okay, babe. Talk to Mary-Ellen.”

“Hi, little bee. How are you?” The response their baby gave made him grin harder than he thought possible. She was looking around, trying to find her Papa. The quizzical look she gave Dean was adorable. “I heard you laugh. It was very, very pretty. I hope to hear you do it again today. Daddy will video it for me to see, and I’ll be home as soon as I can.” His focus turned to Dean. “What is she doing, Dean?”

“She’s looking around trying to find you. It’s hilarious, but I kinda feel bad.”

“I love you, sweet Mary-Ellen. I’ll see you soon.” Dean took that as his signal to change it to speakerphone and picked up the phone returning it to his ear. He gave his daughter a soft pat of her bottom and continued talking to Cas. “Our daughter is amazing. You’re amazing. I love you.” Cas told him roughly and quickly. 

“I know. We have the best daughter ever.” He sighed and turned to lay on his back. Staring at the popcorn-ed ceiling of his and Cas’ living room while his baby enjoyed her tummy time. “So how was your day?”

\---  
When Sam walked back in from his research, Dean was still talking to Cas and Mary-Ellen was laying on her father’s tummy reaching towards his face. Sam smiled. Dean was doing great. Fatherhood suited Dean. He allowed a few more seconds, before he interrupted Dean. 

“So get this, apparently our little Mary-Ellen is a genius. Most babies don’t start laughing until normally about 4 months, she is 15 weeks, so basically a genius. ” His brother looked to him, before giving a nod.

“No kidding? Hey, Cas, guess what Sam says….”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just needed a pick me up... I'm really considering adding more of baby Mary-Ellen. Let me know what you think.


End file.
